Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cloud service control device, a cloud service control system, a cloud service control method, and a storage medium.
The present application claims priority based on Japanese patent application 2017-1994, filed on Jan. 10, 2017 and includes herein by reference the content thereof.
Description of Related Art
In factories in a manufacturing industry and plants such as industrial plants such as chemical plants and the like, plants for managing and controlling well sites such as gas fields, oil fields, and their surroundings, plants for managing and controlling hydroelectric power generation, thermal power generation, and nuclear power generation, plants for managing and controlling environmental power generation such as solar power generation and wind power generation, and plants for managing and controlling drinking water and sewage, dams, and the like (hereinafter collectively referred to as plants), a production control system represented by a distributed control system (DCS) in which an on-site device such as a measuring instrument or an operating instrument referred to as a field device and a control device for controlling the on-site device are connected via a communication means has been constructed to implement advanced automatic operations. In particular, there are some cases where operation control of the above-described type of plant is generally executed by a DCS configured to implement high reliability.
For example, various computer systems such as a basic operation system, an operation control system, a facility management system, and a manufacturing execution system are used in the plant control constructed to implement the advanced automatic operation as described above. The basic operation system is a system configured to manage management resources such as an accounting process of the entire company operating a plant, sales management including received order management, and production management for creating a production plan on the basis of received order information, and production management for ordering raw materials or the like. The operation control system is a system configured to perform operation control of all or a part of the plant by controlling a field device and a facility control system to be described below. The facility management system is a system configured to monitor and/or diagnose states of various types of facilities including a field device such as a control facility responsible for an operation and automatic control of a single specific device constituting a plant. The manufacturing execution system is a system located between the basic operation system and the operation control system and configured to operate an operation control system or operate a facility control system via the operation control system on the basis of a production plan acquired from the basic operation system, execute the production plan, verify and record an execution result, and support an operation of the plant according to a function of providing a notification to the basic operation system if necessary. The facility management system may include a system for energy management of plants, environmental management related to environmental burden, safety management, or security management.
These computer systems used in plant control are implemented by devices such as a DCS, a programmable logic controller (PLC), an industrial computer, a general-purpose desktop computer, and a server device.
There are some cases where a part of a plant control program and/or data to be executed in these computer systems used in plant control is implemented by a cloud service provided by cloud computing via a network (see, for example, Published Japanese Translation No. 2012-523038 of the PCT International Publication, PCT International Publication No. WO2010/120440, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,970,830). Cloud computing is a used scheme using a computer system in the form of a service (a cloud service) by operating software and using data on a computer system which is constituted of a physical computer group (a computer network) connected via a network and which operates as a plurality of independent virtual computers. A cloud service is a service provided according to the above-described scheme, and service availability, reliability, maintainability, security, and the like provided according to a system configuration of cloud computing and the number of components and the performance of the components vary.